User talk:Phantom Strange
Welcome Hi, welcome to NIER Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Embracingsilence (Talk) 05:04, February 21, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your edits look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the Wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings 'Ello, I noticed we're the two main editors on here. Hopefully we can get more people to join, and add more information to make this wiki great. -Embracingsilence 21:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Background Hey, I noticed the background was changed. Did you change it? It looks good. - 06:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki ownership Uh, hello there. I just wanted to run something by you. Do you mind if I apply for wiki adoption? Apparently you're an inactive admin, so I just had to run that by you first... FYI, I'm applying for adoption if you do not reply within the next six days. Ciao. Yours sincerely, 12:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey there. Nice to see you back. As you can probably see by my cluttered talk page, Mateus and Cat are here, along with Locke (who is taking his sweet-ass time getting here), and I've put our wiki on a page of wikis in need of editors, so maybe this place will finally start going places. ^_^ 13:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sweet, images. I've had to make-do with google, and their limited supply. I mean, no Faith or Dragoon Lance pics. :( Lol, today. It's 6 minutes away from midnight is Australia. 13:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back. Great to have another editor helping out, especially an admin! I wish I could edit more, but I actually haven't played the game - I'm just here to help out Tidus as much as I can. 01:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks RE: Disambiguation :He isn't usually around, although he pops in every now and again to update the featured article. You could try at the Drakengard wiki, I guess. - 23:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yo. Calm down. Rudeness is a bannable offence. And sign your posts as well. - 00:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't make us call the Rudeness Police on you. They'll give you an ANBO (Anti-Niceness Behavioural Order) faster than mole-rats can fly. Armageddon11 (talk) 02:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Yo, when you update the featured article, add the old one to NIER Wiki:Featured Articles. Thanks. ;) Also, to the article to feature, add to the top of the page, it adds an icon that marks the page as Featured. Thanks PS :P - 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) 'ello,i'll be waiting you in the chat today.bye. Theghito (talk) 19:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) did you got disconnected? what happened? Promote Yo, take a look at this. - 02:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) heya wassup,if you have time,drop by at the chat,'ill be waiting. Theghito (talk) 19:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) yo,wassup,come to the chat,i'll be waiting you. Theghito (talk) 17:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) where are you? you've been gone,as always i'll be waiting you on you know where. Theghito (talk) 17:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) chat join now,be waiting i'll be. Theghito (talk) 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) alright i'm at the chat waiting,COME ON Theghito (talk) 19:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) yo i'm waiting on the chat,COME AT ME BRO. Theghito (talk) 19:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) what the... what happened? did something happen? RETURN! Theghito (talk) 23:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) -_- you said you would be waiting -_-. Theghito (talk) 18:37, September 8, 2012 (UTC) COME TO THE CHAT.seriously,showing up 2 hours early ???damn,i didn't have time to use the computer before this time today,you could at least keep waiting,sometimes i spend the whole day waiting for you. Theghito (talk) 19:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) hiya yo! come to the chat man,i'll be waiting you. Theghito (talk) 19:40, September 11, 2012 (UTC) come to the chat now....OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE. Theghito (talk) 20:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC) come on,to the chat. Theghito (talk) 21:07, September 12, 2012 (UTC) heya HELLO MY FRIEND! as you weren't able to join me yesterday, i hope we can chat today,'ill be waiting you as always in,you know where,i hope you come buddy! Theghito (talk) 19:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) sup yo man,wassup,come to the chat today when you can,i'm gonna wait you. chat is bugging,hold on. chat is buggy,hang in there im waiting you in kyosroom Theghito (talk) 20:26, September 14, 2012 (UTC) hey,come to the chat,i'm waiting. Theghito (talk) 19:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) yo hey,to the chat. Theghito (talk) 21:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) come chat be i'll to waiting the. Theghito (talk) 20:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) come the chat to be waiting i'll be Theghito (talk) 20:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) yo YO! whats up! come to the chat if you can! Theghito (talk) 18:12, September 23, 2012 (UTC) yo! come to the chat if you have free time,i'll be waiting. Theghito (talk) 21:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) chat now? i'm waiting. Theghito (talk) 20:41, September 25, 2012 (UTC) i'm in the chat if you wanna talk. Theghito (talk) 21:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) come forth at me,on the chat. Theghito (talk) 21:17, September 27, 2012 (UTC) so... so,can you come to the chat today? 'im waiting. sorry sorry i was at a family meeting today,i maybe can go to the chat tomorrow. Theghito (talk) 01:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) chat now. Theghito (talk) 21:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) tahc eht ot og. Theghito (talk) 21:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It's been a while. It has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I fell out of touch; I've been really busy as of late. School and tutoring have been taking up quite a bit of my time. Let's talk as soon as we are able and catch up, okay? :) Tomorrow or sometime over the weekend; either time is fine. ^^ Soulseeker 00:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) go to tinychat! Theghito (talk) 19:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! Hey, DM; it's Soul! It's been a long time since we've talked. ^^ I've been doing all right. I ran into some drama here and there, but I'm fine otherwise. :) I hope things are going well with you. :) --Soulseeker 23:38, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Hey, DM. I'm so sorry I've fallen out of touch; things have been really crazy on my end, including my computer BSoDing and school of course. I hope things are going okay with you. I'll try to get on the chat sometime this week, okay? :) Soulseeker 18:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: Merging with the Drakengard Wiki Hey. I'm not an admin on the Drakengard Wiki or this one or anything, but since: *Nier appears as one of the protagonists on the Drag-On Dragoon 10th Anniversary Edition box set and the boxset includes content from/about NieR. *NieR takes place in THE same world as all the Drakengard games (taking place many years after Drakengard 2 - Ending C), as confirmed by the master timeline. *It's unlikely that NieR will get a sequel/prequel, so this Wiki will always be rather small. **Drakengard games are basically prequels. *Yoko Taro considers NieR to be Drakengard 3. ...Maybe the two should be merged into one. What I'm trying to say is that NieR seems to be openly accepted as a part of the Drag-On Dragoon (or Drakengard, if you will) universe, so maybe we should just have a single Wiki for the entirety of the series? Even if NieR is thematically different from Drakengard in many ways, the two have a lot that ties them together. Just a suggestion, of course. - Dan's Friend (talk) 22:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I do realize that they're very different. The story's theme, the gameplay and the characters (though the character part could also be said about Drakengard 3 compared to the rest of the series). I'm just saying that NieR is widely considered to be a part of the Drag-On Dragoon series, even by the people who worked on it (well, because it is)! Whenever someone mentions NieR, there's at least a 60% chance Drakengard will be mentioned and vice versa. :D In the end, it's up to you, I guess. Merging and affiliating is about as different as NieR and Drakengard are from each other, haha. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 13:20, January 5, 2014 (UTC)